Destiny's Magic: Puzzle of the Items
by DayLightDove
Summary: (HPAU) Its Yugi Mutou's first year at Hogwarts and he is nervous about how it will go. Not only does he have to deal with being the brother to the headmaster and greatest wizard alive, but school, friends, and adventures as well. It also seems those won't be the biggest worries to come when a dark tale comes to light this year and darkens those following.


**OK so this is the first chapter of my new story. This is my second multichapter fic for Yu-gi-oh but my third yu-gi-oh story in all.**

 **I know the harry potter thing isn't new but I took my own way with it so no harry potter characters, unless its a creature, but there are places.**

 **I would just like to say I suck at accents so Jounouchi doesn't have one, because they are hard to write.**

 **Shout out to Frightmancer who helps me plan out the parts I stare at like they're brick walls!**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Ryou would get so much more love.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

A young boy with tri-colored spiky hair walked through the train station, following the older gentleman in front of him. He was a bit nervous about the odd looks that were occasionally sent his way but he supposed that was a given with his large trunks on a cart in front of him.

"Grandpa, are we almost there?" The short boy asked his grandfather as he nervously cast his eyes around him, hoping nothing would happen due to his appearance.

His grandfather just turned to him and smiled. "Oh, don't worry Yugi, everything's fine. Just ignore the people who are giving us any looks." He gave a chuckle. "They just don't understand, that's all."

"Alright." Yugi muttered, however his nerves didn't go away. You see, there were always a bunch of different people out there that caused people to look at others in an odd way. Really, he would have been surprised if he hadn't been given a second glance because of his hair and height, but his school supplies would have just been something to add upon that for the strangeness. The reason he has all these weird school supplies was because he was going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry, a school by the name of Hogwarts.

The young boy, Yugi Mutou, was officially eleven years old now, so it was time for him, as he was a wizard, to receive the teachings for his magic and the school year for Hogwarts started today. That was only one reason why he was so jittery, knowing he would being going away from his home to learn magic and be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts for the rest of his years there, but also because of many other little things. One of those things happen to be walking through a public train station in the muggle community trying very hard not to draw attention to himself as he followed his grandfather to the entrance to the magic platform.

They continued walking until his grandfather suddenly shouted out, "Ah! Here we are! Platform nine and three quarters!" Yugi jerked at his grandpa's shout, and quickly glanced around at the few odd looks he got from people but they were otherwise left alone.

He was about to let out a relieved breath and let his grandfather show him the way onto the platform when a shout called out from the crowds around him. "Hey! Did you just say platform nine and three quarters?! Hey you over there!"

Yugi jerked up to see two boys, most likely his age or around it, approaching him and his grandfather. They both had large carts similar to Yugi's and a woman walked behind them with a relieved look on her face. Yugi looked at the at the two boys, taking in their appearance. One had shaggy blonde hair that fell slightly over his brown eyes and his skin was light while the other boy had brown hair styled to a point in the front with brown eyes and his skin was slightly darker then the blonde boy's.

They were both panting as they stopped in front of Yugi and his grandfather, having decided to run the rest of the way towards their direction.

The blonde haired boy grinned. "We've been looking for it all day!"

"But you said you know where it is right?" The other boy demanded with a smile.

"Now boys, calm down." The woman said before turning to Yugi's grandfather. "I'm sorry of we're bothering you but we just heard that you had the same platform as us and, well, we've never even heard of it before so we'd be thankful if you could help us."

"Oh it's no problem." His grandfather laughed. "Just follow us and we'll be happy to help you. My name is Sugoroku Mutou, and this is my grandson, Yugi Mutou."

"Hello." Yugi spoke up smiling brightly but nervously, giving a wave in greeting.

"Hello," The woman smiled gently. "My name is Chiaki Kawai. This here is my son, Katsuya Jounouchi and his friend Hiroto Honda." She motioned to each boy as mentioned.

"Hey there!"

"Hi."

The two greeted at the same time, each smiling brightly at Yugi who returned the smile. Maybe he and they could be friends.

Suddenly, Mrs. Kawai's phone rang and she quickly took it out to see who was calling. A frown came to her lips when she saw and turned towards the two boys. "Oh, I'm so sorry boys, I have to go." She turned towards Sugoroku. "I'm so sorry to leave you like this, it's just, my youngest is at home at the moment with my husband and it looks like I'm needed at home."

"Oh don't worry about it, I understand." Sugoroku said with a smile, waving off her apology. "I'll look after them, so don't worry. It was wonderful to meet you, by the way." Mrs. Kawai gave a smile before giving the two boys hugs and walking away.

Sugoroku turned to the boys with a smile. "So, it's your first year at Hogwarts then?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah."

"This is really the first time we really know about any of this." Honda admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

Jounouchi just smiled at him. "Didn't I tell you to stop worrying? We'll be fine! I mean, how hard can school be?"

"Well, it is a magic school." Honda pointed out.

"So, it's easier than regular school?" Jounouchi said with a shrug.

"How would you know?"

"That's why I was asking, dummy!"

Sugoroku chuckled at their argument. "Ah, so I take it your muggleborns then? That is no problem." He glanced at a clock not too far from them and his eyes widened. "Oh! We should get moving! We don't have long before the train leaves. Come on boys!" He started moving to one of the brick pillars between the platforms of nine and ten.

When all three stood next to him with their crates, Sugoroku pointed at the pillar. "Now, one by one each of you are going to run straight at that pillar with a lot of speed? Ok? Now, who wants to go first?"

All three of them stared at him like he was crazy before looking at each other.

"I vote Honda to do it!" Jounouchi spoke up, pointing at his friend.

"What?! Why me!?" Honda exclaimed, glaring at his friend.

"Oh come on, take one for the team. You'll be fine if what the mister says is true." Jounouchi said before leaning closer and smirking. "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared! I'm just…I…UGH! Fine! I'll do it!" Jounouchi grinned like he just won something amazing while Honda frowned. Yugi watched on, a small smile pulling at his lips as he watched them interact with each other. He had at first wanted to speak up to stop the two from arguing but seeing the outcome made him a little happy he hadn't broken it up.

Honda took a deep breath before gripping his cart and staring at the brick wall, afraid of crashing and looking like a fool. After one last breath, he dashed for the wall, bracing himself for impact, only to feel nothing. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the other side of the wall.

Yugi and Jounouchi watch with anticipation as Honda ran for the wall. Jounouchi was new to the whole wizarding world but Yugi wasn't. He knew this was how you got onto the express, but he had never seen it happen before and he was also told tales from both his brother and his grandfather about the passage closing before you could cross through it. He looked to his grandfather, a little afraid that something like that would happen now, but he was put a little at ease at seeing the smile on his face.

They watched Honda approach the wall and they, just as he did, braced themselves in case he didn't pass through it like his grandfather said the boy would. But then, they watched as he went through the wall without a problem and none of the non-magical people even took notice of the event that just occurred.

"Oh! Me next!" Jounouchi exclaimed with joy, quickly grabbing his cart and rushing for the wall. Yugi only watched as he too disappeared through the wall.

"Well, go on." Sugoroku motioned to the wall and Yugi gripped his cart and took a deep breath. He stared at the wall and, after a few moments of hesitation, rushed forward. As he neared the wall, he couldn't help the subconscious flinch that his body made, as if preparing to be smashed against the wall. However, just like the other two, Yugi passed through the bricks without any problems.

He opened his eyes once he was on the other side, and his eyes took in the sight before him. Honestly, he really didn't know why he was so surprised by everything he was seeing. He's seen magic his whole life, this shouldn't be any different. Yet, he couldn't help the wonder that flowed through him as he watched many different wizarding families interact and get their children ready to board the train. He heard his grandfather chuckle as he appeared from the wall behind him.

"So, you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Sugoroku asked with a chuckle, placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Honda and Jounouchi waving towards him near the train. Yugi gave them a smile and waved back.

Sugoroku smiled even wider. "Go on, I'll see you later." With that he pushed Yugi towards the two before heading off in a different direction.

Yugi watched him go before moving to join the other two boys. He smiled at them as he came to stand before them, receiving smiles in return.

"When we get on the train, you want to sit with us?" Jounouchi asked, nodding to the train behind him.

"Sure." Yugi said. The three of them continued idle chatter as they boarded the train, taking the time to find an empty compartment. When the first years finally found one, they each put their trunks on the top compartments and sat down, Jounouchi and Honda on one seat with Yugi facing them on the other.

"So you're new to the wizarding world?" Yugi asked, wondering how much the two knew.

"Yeah," Honda said. "I mean, some weird stuff tended to happen around us, but we didn't know it was magic until we both got letters for Hogwarts."

Yugi tilted his head with curiosity shining in his eyes. "'Weird stuff'? What do you mean by that?" Having lived with wizards all his life, he learned pretty quickly how to control his random spouts of magic, but he didn't know if there would be anything different in the muggle world.

Jounouchi chuckled nervously. "Yeah, it was just some weird stuff like glass disappearing or sometimes something would start floating for no reason."

"Didn't you blow something up at once point?" Honda muttered in thought. Jounouchi blinked at him before answering.

"I thought that was you?!"

"What?! No, it was definitely you!"

Jounouchi glared at the other before huffing and turning back to Yugi. "Whatever, but hey, what's the wizard world like? I mean, are there like dragons flying around and stuff?"

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, that would be really dangerous. We really just live our lives." He ended with a shrug.

"But with magic." Jounouchi pointed out, eyes sparkling with wonder.

Yugi shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I don't really know much about the muggle world."

The sound of the door to their compartment opening had them all turning their heads to watch as a young girl came in, her short brown hair swaying as she looked at them all with her bright blue eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, noticing them all sitting there. "I didn't realize this compartment was taken!"

"It's alright, you can stay." Yugi said with a smile.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile as she lugged her trunk in behind her and getting it on one of the overhead compartments.

She then turned to the three boys as she sat down next to Yugi. "Hi! My name is Anzu Mazaki! Thank you again for letting me sit here."

Honda waved his hand. "Ah, it's no problem. My name is Hiroto Honda by the way, and these is my friend Jounouchi and our new friend Yugi!" he introduced the two, who each gave their own type of greating in reply.

"Yo!"

"Hi."

Anzu gave them all a smile but it vanished when she turned to look at Yugi directly. The smile fell from her face as she stared at him with surprise and excitement evident on her face. The other two stared in confusion at her sudden reaction but Yugi had a pretty good idea why she was suddenly acting this way.

"Wait, hang on!" She exclaimed pointing at the shorter eleven year old. "Y-You look just like the headmaster! Is your last name Mutou?!"

Yugi sighed and gave a weary smile. "Yeah, I'm kind of his younger brother." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. This was one of the things he was worried about, everyone he meets comparing him to his brother, Atem. His brother had originally gone to Hogwarts but once he was old enough his grandfather, the original headmaster, put him in charge of the castle.

Anzu gasped. "I knew it! You look just like him!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Jounouchi asked as he and Honda stared at the two in confusion.

"It's not that big of a deal-"

"Yes it is!" Anzu exclaimed, cutting Yugi off. She then turned to face the other two boys in their compartment. "See, Yugi here is the brother of one of the most famous wizards in the Wizarding World and who also happens to be the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Wait, so you mean you could get away with stuff?" Jounouchi asked, peering at Yugi curiously.

"Huh?"

"I mean," He began. "It's just if you're the brother to the headmaster, then that means you can get away with stuff, right?"

"That's what you got from that?!" Anzu exclaimed, fuming at the blonde eleven year old.

"Was I supposed to get something else from it?"

"Yes!"

They were interrupted by the train's whistle blowing and each of them jerking in their seats as it began moving. They turned to the window as they watched the train leave the station and it wasn't long before all they could see were green plains and fields.

"Was it the fact that he's famous?" Honda spoke up getting their attention again. "Cause I don't really care. I mean, for all we know his brother could be a famous jerk." He saw Yugi frown and laughed. "Er...no offense."

"None taken."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anzu said turning to look at Yugi with sincere eyes. "It's just, I don't meet many famous people and I-"

"It's alright." Yugi aid smiling at her. "I understand, you don't need to feel bad about it." This granted him a smile from her.

"So," Jounouchi spoke up once they were done, gaining attention back on him. "Seriously, does this mean we could get out of trouble easily?"

"Seriously?!"

"What? I'm just saying it would be something good to be able to do."

"I mean, I could try but I don't think it would do much good." Yugi said grinning, playing along.

"Yugi!"

"Wow, seriously?" Jounouchi and Honda said at the same time, each of them grinning brightly.

"You know, I can see us being great friends, Yugi." Jounouchi smirked at that cry that Anzu let out which caused him and Honda to burst out into laughter, Yugi joining in after a few seconds. Anzu continued to glare at them for a few seconds before relenting and and laughing along with them.

Once their laughing ended, they all returned to their seats, each with a bright smile on their face. Yugi sighed before speaking up to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"Besides, we might not even be in the same house, so that may cause a few problems if you wanted to get out of trouble."

"What are houses anyway? Like dorms?" Honda asked, looking between Yugi and Anzu for an answer. They two most familiar with the wizarding world and its most popular school.

"Well," Anzu began, "Houses at Hogwarts are sort of like dorms in the muggle world, but you don't change houses at any point in the school year. Once you're put in the house, you're stuck in it for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. Usually you make friends with your housemates."

"So...we're going to be in the same house for the next seven years?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, but the older you get I think you change sleeping quarters in the dorms." Yugi said. "At least that's what my brother told me."

"And, how do you get to decided what house you're in?"

"Well, there are four houses in total, each one standing for something you can have, which helps decide what house you're going to be in." Yugi began. "I don't know how they are decided though. What I do know is that to be a Gryffindor you have to be brave, to be a Slytherin you have to be ambitious or cunning, to be a Ravenclaw you have to be really smart, and to be a Hufflepuff you have to...uh…" He trailed off, not remembering clearly what Hufflepuff was.

"I think you have to be kind to get into Hufflepuff." Anzu spoke up but even she didn't seem confident in her answer.

"Kind?" Honda asked in disbelief.

"Or loyal and hardworking."

"GAH!" They all jumped from the sudden voice from the doorway, turning to see a pale, white-haired boy that was their age standing there. He flushed from the sudden attention on him, and looked down at the ground before continuing speaking.

"Those are the qualities for them, I mean. Er...the houses can have more than one identifying them, they just usually get one specific one and Hufflepuff usually gets kind when they are also loyal and hardworking." His voice trailed off at the end, as if he was slowly losing the confidence he had originally spoken up with.

"Who are you?! Are you spying on us?!" Jounouchi exclaimed, pointing his finger at the boy who yelped in surprise.

"N-No! It's just...I was passing by and your door was left open," Anzu blushed at that. "And I heard your conversation so I just thought you would like to know. Sorry, I'll just go now."

"Wait, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Yugi told him, trying to stop him from leaving.

The pale boy shook his head. "No, I don't want to intrude on all of you more than I have already. It was rude of me to interrupt like I did. I'm sorry." With that he left quickly, not looking back at them.

He moved through the train until he came to his lone compartment and slid inside, closing the door behind him. He curled up into his seat, silently cursing himself for talking to them, hoping this didn't ruin his chances of keeping to himself for the school year. He should know better than to try and make friends outside his home. If they try to befriend him, he didn't think he could take it if...he shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

Resting his head against the back of the seat, he watched the land change from the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were staring off into the direction the pale boy had retreated to.

"Well, he was odd." Jounouchi said, leaning back in his seat.

Yugi sighed worriedly as he looked away from the door. "I think he was just nervous. Why did you have to scare him off like that?"

"How is this my fault?!"

"Well, you did point and scream at him." Honda pointed out.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't just appear like that!" Jounouchi huffed before looking at Anzu, who was staring at the door still. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you worried about him?" She asked, looking back to Jounouchi.

"Well I mean, we'll see him soon right? In a little bit when we get to Hogwarts? I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Why didn't you remember what Hufflepuff was anyway?" Honda asked, looking at Yugi. "Your brother works there, wouldn't he know?"

Yugi blushed. "Er...well, it's like he just said Hufflepuff is usually identified with kind people, just because they aren't always the most memorable."

"That's a little sad." Honda muttered, frowning.

"Do the other houses have assumptions like that?" Jounouchi asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

"Well I know Gryffindors are said to be a bit thickheaded at times while Ravenclaws are know it alls." Anzu spoke up. "That's just what I've heard. Oh! And Slytherins are known to be rich and full of themselves."

Again, they were interrupted by a voice in the door.

"Aw come on, not all Slytherins are rich!" They all jumped to stare at the door once more, seeing two people standing there looking identical. The boy on the left, the one who had spoke, had golden blonde hair that fell around his shoulders with bangs that framed his tan face which lavender eyes peered out of. The other boy was maybe a few centimeters taller with the same golden hair with bangs only it spiked upwards in a crazy way. He also had tan skin and lavender eyes.

"Seriously?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Why haven't we closed the door!?"

"I don't know, why haven't you closed the door?" the spiky haired blonde echoed with a grin.

"Can we help you?" Yugi asked getting the two's attention.

They stared at Yugi before large grins broke out on their faces.

"Oh this is going to be a great year."

"Shush...we can't act to quickly."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Nothing." The two answered simultaneously.

"We were just stopping by to see all the new people coming in." The straighter haired teen said. "So far, we like the people coming in."

"Wait, what year are you?" Anzu asked.

"Second years." They once again answered at the same time.

"Oh, by the way," The first one said.

"Have you by any chance seen a young boy." The second one continued

"About your age,"

"Really skinny-

"And pale,"

"With fluffy, long white hair,"

"And brown eyes?"

"Uh…" They just stared at the two standing before them, trying to process what was just asked of them while the two had each ping-ponged their questions back and forth.

"Well?"

"He went that way?" Honda was meaning to answer their questions but his statement come out more like a question itself.

The two brightened. "Thanks!" With that they were off down the hall.

The four first years left in the compartment stared in confusion before Jounouchi shook himself out of his shock and stood up to slam the door closed as quickly as possible, not caring if it brought attention to them.

"Please tell me no one else is just going to appear in the door!"

"They weren't that bad." Yugi spoke up. "Besides, they might end up becoming housemates for one of us."

Jounouchi sighed as he sat back down. "Hogwarts is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

The other's couldn't help but agree as they looked out the window, wondering just how this year was going to go.

* * *

 **So that was that. I hope it was ok and as you can see I've decided to go with the original Japanese names because I prefer the sub over dub.**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
